


I Love All Pieces Of You

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, reassurance, some sexual content, stretch marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Akaashi realizes that Bokuto is suddenly afraid to take off his shirt in front of him. It's his job to get his star feeling comfortable with him again.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	I Love All Pieces Of You

It took a total of two weeks for Akaashi to notice. To his defense, it only took him that long because Bokuto had viable excuses for everything, just like fourteen days ago when Bokuto crawled into bed with a shirt and lounge pants on. 

Akaashi raised his eyebrow as he stuck his bookmark in the novel he was reading. Bokuto settled beside him after clinking the lamp light off. Akaashi put his book away, turning off his lamp as well before snuggling into the covers. Once he was comfy, he reached out and poked Bokuto’s covered bicep. 

“Kou, you are going to get too hot in all that.” It was common knowledge between them that Keiji ran cold while Bokuto was like a space heater. Bokuto often made fun of Akaashi for going to bed in fluffy sweaters and sweatpants, usually opting to just wear briefs. 

“I feel a little cold. I’ll put them off later if its too much.” That answer satisfied Akaashi at the time. He leaned over and pressed a goodnight kiss to Bokuto’s cheek. 

A few days later, Akaashi was feeling a bit “lovey”. That’s always what Bokuto called it when Akaashi became a little needy for touch and affection, though he was horrible at expressing it through words. He liked “lovey”. It used to make him frown and wrinkle his nose with distaste, but it was hard to hate that word when Bokuto would throw his arms around him, peppering kisses over his cheeks while cooing about how ‘lovey’ Akaashi was. It wasn’t a word anyone, but Bokuto, would use to describe Akaashi, and that made it a bit more special. 

He stalked into the living room where Bokuto was resting on the couch, two hand weights near his feet. He watched his husband gulp down the protein mix inside his water bottle. Akaashi smiled to himself as he leaned against the back of the couch, resting a delicate hand on Bokuto’s shoulder. 

“How’s your workout going?” Akaashi squeezed, enticed by the feel of the muscles beneath his palm. Bokuto hummed through a mouthful of water. “How about a massage to help you along?”

Bokuto’s eyes widened and he bolted up, vigorously nodding. He swallowed his water down as fast as he could without choking. “Yes, please! Please, your hands are magical.” 

“Don’t I know it,” Akaashi barked a laugh, giving Bokuto a not so innocent glance as he strided over. Bokuto blushed, but beamed and opened his arms for his partner. When Akaashi reached him, his hands found their way to the bottom of Bokuto’s shirt. Before he could lift it up, Bokuto’s hands caught his own with a tight grip. 

For a brief moment, Akaashi took it as a act of play, but then Bokuto stepped back and released him, and he stood there confused. “I... Did you want to lay down for... your massage?”

“Uh, actually, on second thought, I, uh...” Bokuto flailed his hands absentmindedly. “I misunderstood! I though you wanted a massage!”

Akaashi snorted. “Then why’d you comment on my hands?”

“Why do I say half the things I say?” Bokuto laughed loudly as if he made a clever joke. It didn’t cross Akaashi’s mind how weird it was, since Bokuto always laughed at himself, but this time didn’t feel right subconsciously. It just never crossed his mind. 

“C’mon Bokuto. Shirt off and lay down.” Akaashi crossed his arms, but instead of his usually shameless lover stripping, Bokuto plucked his weights off of the ground. 

“Shit, maybe next time! I need to get started or, like, my muscles will turn to mush!” 

Akaashi began to suspect the worse a few days after that weird encounter. He woke up to Bokuto snoring softly, sweating through the shirt and pants he wore to bed. Crinkling his nose, Akaashi sat up and glanced toward the bathroom. A shower sounded nice. He glanced back to his partner, interest swelling within him as he remembered a particular steamy shower he had a month or so again when Bokuto first came home from his longest training camp yet. He shivered, body remembering the warmth that coiled inside him as Bokuto pushed him against the shower wall, biting his neck. 

He swallowed dryly, shifting to be more comfortable as he reached over and shook Bokuto’s shoulder. Bokuto groaned, snuggling into his pillow. Huffing a laugh, Akaashi leaned over and kissed him, shaking him once more. 

“Kou, baby, time to wake up.” 

“Tired,” Bokuto muttered, but he still sat up, wiping his eyes. Akaashi smiled, climbing over their bunched up blankets to settle on Bokuto’s lap. Without waiting for his lover to wake fully, Akaashi spread kisses over his cheeks and jawline, humming in appreciation. 

“Kou,” Akaashi mumbled, rocking his hips down suggestively, “I’m going to go take a shower.”

Bokuto kissed him once, humming appreciatively. “Mm. Cuddles after?”

“There’s room for two in there. I don’t mind company.”

Akaashi frowned at how fast Bokuto replied a simple, “I’m good.” 

It stung a big more when, after Akaashi showered, Bokuto only cuddled with him for five minutes before going to take a shower on his own. Akaashi toweled his hair quietly, eyebrows knit with confusion as he stared down at the sheets. 

Okay. There was an easy few explanations. One: Bokuto wasn’t feeling it recently. He could get overwhelmed easily some days, and although he didn’t show his usual symptoms, he couldn’t rule it out. Two: He was upset at Akaashi. He doubted that was what was wrong. If Bokuto was mad, he showed it. If Akaashi ever poked too deep, Bokuto made it loud and clear why it angered or hurt him, and Akaashi would fix the situation. So, last but not least, three: Bokuto wasn’t interested anymore. They hadn’t been intimate in.. a month and a half, when Bokuto first came home. Was this issue going on longer than he thought? Was Bokuto’s weird behavior spanning that long without him knowing? 

Did he turn a blind eye because he didn’t want to accept what he saw?

Akaashi got dressed for the day, but remained waiting in their bedroom for Bokuto. His heart hurt when he saw Bokuto creep out with his dirty clothes on, gathered his fresh clothes, then disappeared back inside the bathroom. Something was definitely wrong if Bokuto was wearing OLD clothes in favor of being naked with a towel in front of Akaashi, whose seen every inch of him. 

“Koutarou, let’s sit.” 

“Cuddles?” Bokuto asked, opening his arms. He pouted over to him, beckoning his lover. Akaashi suppressed the urge to bury his head in his chest. 

“No.” Akaashi sighed, taking a seat on the bed. Bokuto stood in front of him, running his towel through his grey hair. “Am I not... uh, doing it for you?” 

“Eh?” Bokuto tilted his head. 

“Sorry, I’ll rephrase.” He cleared his throat. “Am I not as uh... attractive to you? Is there sometihing I’m doing or not doing that you-“ 

“Keiji!” Bokuto scowled. He dropped his towel to the floor and stepped over it to get to his partner. He threw his arms around Akaashi, pulling him into a tight hug. Resting his cheek on the top of Akaashi’s moist hair, he huffed. “Don’t EVER say that! I love you, and you are still as beautiful and sexy and hot as you’ve always been! Honest!” 

Akaashi smiled sadly to his partner, uncertainty in his gut as he held Bokuto close. He pulled away to press a kiss to his forehead. “Kou, it’s fine if things have hit a lull or if you aren’t interested for now, I just need to know. We have to be on the same page.”

“That’s not it at all!” Bokuto argued, peppering kisses down Akaashi’s throat. He brought his hands down to Akaashi’s sides, then lifted him to toss him more toward the center of the bed. He crawled in after him, settling above Akaashi to place several kisses to his collarbone, desperately trying to yank off his shirt. Akaashi giggled at his attempts as he tried to push Bokuto away. 

“C’mon, Kash! Is there anything in particular you are feeling?” Bokuto hummed, settling his chin on Akaashi’s stomach. He blushed at Bokuto’s question, shying back coyly. 

“I want to be close to you,” Akaashi purred, raising a leg to hook around Bokuto’s middle. His heart fluttered when Bokuto grinned in return, hiking his leg up further before leaning back and placing a kiss on his pant’s clad thigh. 

“Your wish is my command.” 

Akaashi loved Bokuto. He loved cuddling and kissing him just as much as he loved withering on top of or underneath him. He loved his muscles and his vice grip, and he adored the way his fingers always seemed to know where to hit. However, as needy as he was, he knew what he wanted. 

He tilted his head back as Bokuto sucked on his neck with a grin. He snaked a hand in between them to tug at Bokuto’s shirt. Without delay, Bokuto slapped his hand away, favoring to pin his wrist to the sheets. Akaashi gasped at the treatment, but still managed to mumble out, “Kou, shirt.” 

He wasn’t sure if Bokuto misunderstood or not, because Bokuto readily helped Akaashi remove his own shirt before resuming his kisses down Akaashi’s now exposed chest. 

“No, Kou, baby, your shirt,” Akaashi whined, arching his back to brush themselves together. “I want to mark you all up too, my love.” 

“Next time,” Bokuto reassured, pressing a kiss to Akaashi’s lips to block out anymore demands on the matter. As much as his body was raring to go, Akaashi managed to sit up and push Bokuto a little. 

“Kou. Shirt. Now.” 

“Keiji,” Bokuto mumbled, leaning forward to press open mouth kisses to his neck. “Don’t you want me?” 

“I do,” Akaashi sighed, “but do it. I feel like you are hiding something for me, so please. I want to cherish you, and I can’t like this...” 

Bokuto frowned. He leaned back on his haunches, staring at his partner before bowing his head. Akaashi hesitantly reached forward, rubbing Bokuto’s shoulders with his hands. “Please. You always say I can have whatever I want...” 

Bokuto blushed at the claim, then nodded his head. “... Promise you won’t say anything...?”

Akaashi agreed readily, sitting back with his full attention on Bokuto as he reached for his shirt. He slowly picked at the bottom, then eased it over his head and off. When he was done, he refused to meet Akaashi’s stare. 

“That wasn’t so hard, right, baby?” Akaashi cooed, pressing a kiss to the top of Bokuto’s right pec. He trailed a hand down his toned muscles, fingers dancing around his dark happy trail with interest. 

“It doesn’t bug you...?” Bokuto asked quietly, head still tucked with discomfort. 

Akaashi pulled his hand back immediately. “Does what bug me?” 

Bokuto’s cheeks turned red. Akaashi hated how nervous he looked. Slowly, Bokuto raised a hand, and then he gestured vaguely toward his naked chest, ending somewhere along his lower thighs. “I mean... the... the dark marks...” 

Akaashi furrowed his brow, and then realization dawned on him. He traced his finger tips along the dark purple marks near Bokuto’s shoulder, then the ones by the sides of his hips with care. Bokuto trembled under his touch. 

“Koutarou,” He whispered lovingly, “you do know you’ve had these stretch marks for years, right? They are a mark of how good you are doing, how strong you’ve become.” 

“They are super dark and ugly,” Bokuto grumbled in return. He sniffled, wiping his nose with his discarded shirt. “Everyone else’s on the team are so light and unnoticeable. Mine are gross.” 

“I think they are sexy,” Akaashi huffed, leaning forward to press a quick kiss, lick and nip toward one on his collarbone. “You are so much bigger than they are, so it makes sense why you have more or whatever.” 

“You are just saying that to make me feel better,” Bokuto argued with a pout. Akaashi pecked his lips. 

“Hardly. I love every part of you.” Akaashi huffed to himself. Bokuto didn’t look convinced as he glanced aside. Jutting his lip out, Akaashi scrambled out from underneath Bokuto, eyes narrowing as he pushed Bokuto harshly down into the sheets. Swing his legs over, he straddled Bokuto with a glare. 

“I’ll prove it to you, Bokuto-san.”

A shiver ran up his spine at the familiar nickname and Akaashi’s half lidded gaze. He gasped as Akaashi grinded down, then settled a kiss on the purple marks on his chest. 

“I’ll prove how much I love every piece of you, my star.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I feel like people don't talk enough about how stretch marks appear on body builders/people who work out a lot. I feel like Bokuto has them too, and you know what? Maybe he's insecure about them. And now this fic exists.


End file.
